Laura Allen
David Allen Jennifer Allen Lindsay Allen Bruce Weyman Harper Edward Weyman Jake Bliss Weyman |yearsactive = 2000-present }} Laura Allen is an American actress best known for her portrayal of Lily Tyler in The 4400. Biography Allen was born in Portland, Oregon, to Julie and David Allen, and was raised on Bainbridge Island, Washington. She is the middle child of three sisters. As a teenager, she attended Bainbridge High School. As an adult, she attended Wellesley College as a Sociology major and graduated in 1996. Allen worked with the New York City Police Department as a domestic violence counselor before deciding to pursue acting. Allen's first significant role was as Laura Kirk-English DuPres on the soap-opera series All My Children. Afterwards, she played Susan Delacorte in Mona Lisa Smile. Allen later starred in the hit USA Network series The 4400, in which she portrayed the role of Lily Tyler. Though her character was written out of the show before its third season, she reprised the role in one fourth-season episode. In 2006, Allen guest-starred on House M.D. and Criminal Minds, then in the 2007 season premiere of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. She then played Julia Mallory in the first season of the FX-produced drama series Dirt, and a former love interest of Major Owen Hunt on the ABC-produced series Grey's Anatomy in 2009. Allen's more recent projects include roles in the thriller films Hysteria, From Within, The Collective, and Old Dogs. She also portrayed series regular roles in two TV shows: Terriers in 2010 and Awake in 2012. In 2014, Allen portrayed Meg in the British horror film Clown. She also portrayed Linda Kessler in the drama-thriller film Nanny Cam. In May 2016, Allen guest-starred in an episode of Criminal Minds' spin-off Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders. In her personal life, Allen married a man named Bruce Weyman at the Relais Palazzo del Capitano in Pienza, Italy, on September 23, 2006. They have two sons, Harper and Jake. On Criminal Minds Allen portrayed Bobbi Baird, the sole survivor of a family of serial killers, in an episode of Criminal Minds. She then portrayed Emily Wagner, the mother of an abducted girl, in the episode Paper Orphans. Filmography *Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders - Paper Orphans (2016) TV episode - Emily Wagner *Marvel's Most Wanted (2016) as Olivia *Suits (2015) as Annabelle (2 episodes) *Nanny Cam (2014) as Linda Kessler *Clown (2014) as Meg *NCIS: New Orleans (2014) as Katherine Wilson *Ravenswood (2013-2014) as Rochelle Matheson (6 episodes) *Red Car (2013) as Marilyn (short) *Secret Lives of Husbands and Wives (2013) as Alison Dunn *Awake (2012) as Hannah Britten (13 episodes) *Terriers (2010) as Katie Nichols (13 episodes) *Hysteria (2010) as Erin *Cherry (2010) as Linda *Old Dogs (2009) as Kelly *CSI: Miami (2009) as Sondra Moore *Grey's Anatomy (2009) as Beth Whitman (2 episodes) *The Collective (2008) as Clare *From Within (2008) as Trish *Dirt (2007-2008) as Julia Mallory (14 episodes) *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2007) as Cass Magnall *The 4400 (2004-2007) as Lily Moore Tyler (15 episodes) *Criminal Minds - Open Season (2007) TV episode - Bobbi Baird *House (2006) as Sarah Alston *How You Look to Me (2005) as Jane Carol Webb *Sucker Free City (2004) as Samantha Wade *North Shore (2004) as Monique *Cold Case (2004) as Vanessa Prosser *Mona Lisa Smile (2003) as Susan Delacorte *A Tale of Two (2003) as Limo Girl (short) *All My Children (2000-2001) as Laura Kirk-English DuPres (7 episodes) *The $treet (2000) as Jennifer 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors